


Come Hell or High Water

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Determination, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla wants Angelus back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Darla (Angelus/Darla implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 129   
> **Summary:** Darla wants Angelus back.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 16](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1768317.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/649806/649806_original.jpg)

_I don’t feel anything. Not love, not compassion. Nothing._

A slight smile crossed Darla’s face at that blatant lie she told herself. She did feel just some things more than others. Things like anger, revenge, and lust. And all of them were reserved for Angelus.

She missed him. Even though she knew she shouldn’t. He had a stinking soul and she still wanted him back. She needed him back. All she had to do was to figure out a way to get rid of his pesky soul. It was the only thing that stood between her and her boy. 

Her smile turned cruel. But not for long. No matter what she had to do, who she had to kill, come hell or high water she would have Angelus back.


End file.
